Legend Of Zelda: The Diamond's Core
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Link and Ash have rescued Princess Diancie from Ganondorf and must return her to her kingdom before Ganondorf kidnaps her again. But while trying to figure out Ganondorf's plot, Ganondorf accuses Ash of being worthless without his Poke'mon. And Ash begins to question...if Ganondorf is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Princess of Diamonds**

(Below the deck of a large ship sailing in the ocean)

The dark wizard, Ganondorf, was looking out the window as the fish were swimming by. Then two Wizzros entered the room with a wiggling sack.

Ganondorf- I take it you brought the princess I asked for?

Wizzro- Yes, lord Ganondorf.

Second Wizzro- She is right here in this sack.

Ganondorf turned around to face them and the sack that was still wiggling violently.

Ganondorf- Open the sack then. I want to speak with her.

The first Wizzro untied the mouth of the sack and the head and upper body of a legendary Poke'mon, called Diancie, was sticking out of the sack, only there was a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. Diancie continued to struggle against her bindings and making muffled screams as Ganondorf approached her and removed the cloth around her mouth.

Diancie- Who…who are you?!

Ganondorf- Forgive me for your rough treatment, Princess Diancie. I am Ganondorf of Hyrule. Master of dark magic, ruler of the demons, and future ruler of Hyrule. You see my dear, I have tried to conquer Hyrule so many times, but this enchanted sword wielded by a new swordsman each generation has the power to repel my dark power.

Diancie- And what does this have to do with kidnapping me?

As Diancie was asking Ganondorf that question, what looked like a third Wizzro entered the room.

Ganondorf- I'm glad you asked. You see, I found an incredible mystic artifact buried just below Hyrule. However, my dark magic, nor the Triforce of Power can activate it. Since you, Princess Diancie, have the power to create diamonds from thin air, your power might just be what I need to activate it. You'll understand when we get back to Hyrule. Until then, relax and make yourself comfortable.

Then Ganondorf noticed the third Wizzro in the room.

Ganondorf- What are you doing? There had better be a good reason for you to be down here.

Third Wizzro- As a matter of fact…I do!

Then the third Wizzro pulls out a clawshot from his robe, uses it to pull Diancie to him, and quickly runs out the door.

(In the hallway of the ship)

The Wizzro was running through the hallway trying to get above deck while carrying Diancie who was still in that sack.

Diancie- Who are you?

Wizzro- Don't worry. I'm someone who's here to rescue you.

Suddenly, a bolt of black lightning was shot down the hallway by Ganondorf. Luckily, the Wizzro managed to dodge, but the robe he was wearing was destroyed. As Ganondorf walked down the hallway, he saw that the Wizzro that took Diancie from him was actually Link disguised in a Wizzro's robe.

Ganondorf- Link…I should've expected.

Link- You should actually be thankful to me, Ganondorf. Last time we met, Sonic and I saved your ass after Nazo took over the Triforce of Power.

Ganondorf- I'll thank you by making your death painless after you hand over Diancie.

Link- How about no…

Link pulled out the Master Sword with his free hand and fired a sword beam at Ganondorf. Ganondorf blocked with a bolt of black lightning. But when the smoke cleared, Lin was gone with Diancie again.

Ganondorf- Damn you, Link!

(At the deck of the ship)

Link had made it to the top of the ship while still carrying the sack Diancie was in. Some of Ganondorf's minions tried to attack Link, but Link just dodged instead of fighting.

Diancie- Why are you just running? You have a large sword on your back. Why not use it?

Link- Can't risk it while I'm holding on to you. Besides…I left something for Ganondorf and his goons in the ship's hull. Just hold on tight. We're almost to the small boat I used to sneak aboard on.

Just as Link was about to reach where he left his small row boat, a bomb was thrown into the boat before blowing it up.

Link- Oh shit!

Link turned around and saw it was Ganondorf who threw the bomb.

Ganondorf- Now be a good boy and hand over Diancie.

Link was about to reach for his Master Sword, but suddenly, an orange blew quickly swooped passed Link and Diancie. Then Ganondorf noticed that Link and Diancie had suddenly vanished.

(In the sky and on the back of a Charizard)

Link was still holding the sack Diancie was in, but he was quickly moving his head, looking around everywhere, acting like he was confused as to what just happened. That is until he heard the voice of the person riding in front of him.

Ash- Hey Link! Long time no see!

Link- Ash?!

Ash- Haven't seen you since the Kalos League.

Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

Pikachu- Pika!

Diancie- Ash? It is you! Been a long time since I saw you. I see this man in green is a friend of yours. That explains why he's trying to rescue me.

Ash- Diancie?! Well, Link is a friend of mine, but I honestly didn't know you were kidnapped or that Link was carrying you.

Link- What are we riding, anyway?

Charizard- (Roar)

Ash- That answer your question?

Then this red machine with a face appeared from behind Ash's back.

Rotom'dex- Scanning! Diancie, a fairy and rock type Poke'mon.

Ash- Guess I forgot to introduce you to my new pal. He's called the Rotom'dex.

Then Ash and Link noticed a few bat-like creatures called Kee's flying after them.

Link- Ganondorf must've sent those to try and stop us from escaping.

Ash- I'll handle them! Rowlet!

Ash tosses a poke'ball and out comes a small green owl Poke'mon.

Rowlet- (Woot)

Link- I don't remember you having that Poke'mon.

Ash- I recently caught Rowlet during my time in the Aloha regain. Rowlet, leafage!

Rowlet- (WOOOOOT)

Then Rowlet made a bunch of leaves come out of its body before launching them at the Kee's and knocking them into the ocean. Allowing Link and Ash to escape with Diancie.

(Back on Ganondorf's ship)

Ganondorf stood there as Ash's Charizard flew away.

Ganondorf- **** that Link! And **** that Poke'mon Trainer too!

Moblin- Ganondorf, we got a big problem! We found a large bomb planted on the hull of the ship!

Ganondorf- Wait! What?!

That was all Ganondorf had time to react before Link's bomb blew up the ship.

(Hau'oli City)

A lovely city next to the beach in the Aloha Regain. Charizard landed on the boardwalk next to the beach. Link let Diancie out of the sack and Diancie jumped all around.

Diancie- Finally! Free!

Link- I was a little surprised to see you come when you did, Ash.

Ash- I heard that a ship from Hyrule was sailing nearby. Thought I'd take a look in case it involved a certain green swordsman.

Rotom'dex- Green? He does not look green. Only his clothes. Does not compute.

Ash- Yeah, Rotom'dex does this sort of thing a lot. But Link, what does Ganondorf want with Diancie?

Link- I don't know. Zelda and I saw Ganondorf's boat leaving Hyrule boarders so I followed it and snuck aboard. That's when I saw them kidnap this Poke'mon. And that's also when your Charizard arrived.

Diancie- Right now, I need to get back to my diamond kingdom back in the Kalos regain.

Ash- No problem, Diancie. I was able to return you to your kingdom once, I can do it again.

Link- Ash, are you sure about that? I mean, after what happened at the Kalos League…

Ash- Link, I'm fine. I'm over what happened. And in my opinion, it should be Luigi you should be most concerned with since he broke his arm battling Lysandre's monster. How is Luigi anyway?

Link- Not sure. This is the first time since the Kalos League I've encountered anyone from the team. But still, you sure you are ready to go back in the field after what happened?

Ash- Like I said before, I'm over it. Besides, do you even know where in the Kalos regain the diamond kingdom is? Or where anything is in my world?

Link- Fair enough point.

Ash- Let me just go to the Poke'mon center and swap out some of my Poke'mon. I've got a feeling we might encounter Ganondorf or some other obstacle along the way.

(At a dark alley nearby the beach)

Jessie, James, and Meowth peeked their heads from behind the corner to see Ash on the beach. They were also wearing the clothes of ordinary civilians in Aloha instead of their Team Rocket outfits.

James- Looks like the twerp is back. And it looks like he brought that diamond making Poke'mon, Diancie with him.

Meowth- This is great! We can capture both Pikachu and Diancie for the boss!

Jessie- Oh my! Who's that tall handsome man clouded in green? He looks like my type!

James- If I recall, that's the swordsman from Hyrule who joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team like the twerp did when Tabuu appeared in Grand Metropolis.

Meowth- Oh shit! And here I thought we didn't have to deal with the other members of that team for a while after the Kalos League. We better keep our distance for now, or we might be dealing with the wrong end of his enchanted sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ganondorf's Insult**

(Hau'oli City Poke'mon Center)

Ash was calling a Poke'mon researcher named Professor Oak on a video phone in the Poke'mon Center while Link was standing behind Ash.

Ash- And that's why I need a Poke'mon transfer, Professor.

Link- Still odd that you need to transfer Poke'mon back and forth like that.

Ash- A Poke'mon Trainer can only carry six Poke'mon at a time. Why do you think a full battle uses six Poke'mon on each side?

Then Ash looked to his right and saw three Poke'mon looking at him with sad expressions on their faces.

Rowlet- (Woot)

Rockruff- (Woof)

Litten- (Meow)

Ash- I'm sorry guys, but if things get as dangerous as they usually get when I work together with someone from the team, I might need Poke'mon with more experience. But don't you worry. I'm sure that before long, you three might be strong enough for the next Super Mario Brothers' Team mission. Hey, you might even be able to help bring down Tabuu.

Diancie- These three Poke'mon don't seem very happy you're swapping them for some of your Poke'mon you got in storage.

Ash- You see, I recently caught Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten. Especially since I've only recently begun my training here in Aloha after that disaster at the Kalos League. But that's also why I'm transferring them. Usually when I get involved in situations like this, I need more experienced Poke'mon. But I promise I'll take them out of storage as soon as Link and I get you back home, Diancie.

Professor Oak- So Ash, have you decided on which Poke'mon you want me to send over?

Ash- I've already got Pikachu and Charizard. For the remaining four, how about…Heracross, Torterra, Talonflame, and Oshawott.

Professor Oak- Very well, Ash. Let me just find their poke'balls and we can make the exchange.

Then Professor Oak went off screen on the video phone as Ash returned Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten to their poke'balls.

Link- I guess those new Poke'mon and that Rotom'dex are a good way to help improve.

Ash- That's not the only improvement I've picked up while training in the Aloha regain. I'm sure you've noticed the new device on my wrist.

Link- Your keystone for mega evolving your Charizard? I've seen that. That's not new.

Ash- Not the keystone! I was referring to the device on my other wrist. It's called a Z-Ring.

Link- Ash, you know I'm not exactly accustomed to your cultures. Care to fill me in?

Ash- They allow me to transfer my own energy into my Poke'mon to help them perform a Z-Move. But I'm afraid words can't best describe what a Z-Move is. You'll just have to see for yourself if you're lucky.

Just as Ash was about to put his poke'balls in the transfer machine, a group of people walked into the Poke'mon Center and they seemed to know Ash.

Ash- Professor Kukui?

Professor Kukui- Hey Ash. I hear you're about to transfer some of you Poke'mon. Mind if we ask why?

Ash- I'm helping a friend of mine with an important task and I just needed to better prepare.

Among the crowd was a girl with green hair and an orchid in her hair and she turned her head to notice Link standing next to Ash.

Mallow- Oh my gosh! Is that the swordsman who's part of the Mario Brothers' Team?!

Rotom'dex jumps out of nowhere and floats right in front of Link.

Rotom'dex- Affirmative! This is Link, the one that wields the Master Sword. Also referred to as the sword of evil's bane.

Kiawe- You mean you were telling the truth when you were telling us you were the Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team?!

Ash- Of course I was. Why would I lie about that?

Kiawe- I guess I owe you an apology than.

Lillie- Does this mean you're leaving us?

Ash- Of course not. Once Link and I return Diancie to her kingdom, I'll be heading right back to Aloha.

Professor Kukui- Diancie?

Then Diancie jumped out and was floating pretty close to Lillie

Diancie- Hi everyone!

Then Lillie almost freaked out when she noticed how close Diancie was to her.

Diancie- Is something wrong with her?

Sophocles-Sorry, but Lillie here is just scared to touch Poke'mon.

Lillie- No I'm not! I just choose not to touch them! That's all!

Then Professor Oak returned on the screen of the video phone.

Professor Oak- I just brought the Poke'mon you asked for. Ready to begin the transfer?

Ash- Sure thing, Professor Oak.

Then the transfer machine turned on and the three poke'balls Ash put there vanished in a flash and light. When the light faded, there were four different poke'balls replacing the three Ash put there earlier.

Ash- And there they are. Torterra, Heracross, Talonflame, and…

Before Ash could finish that sentence, one of the poke'balls began to shake a bit and suddenly a blue Poke'mon that looked a bit like an otter came out of the poke'ball.

Oshawott- Oshawott!

Link- Ash…did that Poke'mon just let itself out of its poke'ball?

Ash put his palm over his face.

Ash- Yeah, Oshawott does that from time to time.

Then this little blue Poke'mon that looked like a sealion approached Oshawott and gave Oshawott a hug.

Popplio- Arf!

Oshawott- Osha…?

Lana- Looks like Popplio likes your Oshawott.

(On the beach near Hau'oli City)

Ganondorf had just washed onto shore and he was dripping wet from head to toe. Ganondorf spat out some sea water and pulled a Staryu Poke'mon from his head.

Ganondorf- Alright, Link…you think you and that Poke'mon Trainer can get away from me that easily?

Ganondorf looks at Hau'oli City and gets an idea.

Ganondorf- Maybe I can lure you both out of hiding by giving this city…an infestation!

(Back at the Poke'mon Center)

Link and Ash were briefly explaining what happened on Ganondorf's boat to Ash's friends.

Professor Kukui- That is one interesting story.

Kiawe- But planting that bomb in the ship…wasn't that risky? I mean if Ash hadn't arrived on his Charizard to pick you and Diancie up…

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud thumping noise. It made the whole place shake every time the noise came. Oshawott and Popplio slowly backed towards a window until these spider-like mandibles pierced the glass and grabbed onto Oshawott and Popplio and the two water Poke'mon panicked. Then Link shot a sword beam at creature that was grabbing hold of them and forced it to let go of them. That's when they heard a bunch of screams from outside the Poke'mon Center.

Ash- What the hell?!

What they saw was a bunch of spider-like monsters attacking the city.

Lana- Are these some kind of Poke'mon?

Link- Those aren't Poke'mon! Those are Gohmas! Shit! The Gohmas work for Ganondorf. He must've tracked us down!

Sophocles- You're saying he survived the boat exploding.

Link- I drove the Master Sword through that bustard's skull and through his brain once and he still survived.

(Outside the Poke'mon Center)

Link, Ash, and the rest of Ash's friend rushed outside.

Ash- Professor Kukui, Lillie, you stay here and protect Diancie.

Lillie- You sure it's a good idea leaving me alone with a Poke'mon?

Rotom'dex- You rather face those monsters attacking the city?

Lillie- Fair point…

Professor Kukui- Don't worry, Ash! Just leave it to us!

Professor Kukui, Lillie, and Diancie went back inside the Poke'mon Center while Ash and the other Poke'mon Trainers called out some of their Poke'mon. Sophocles called out a small electric and steel type Poke'mon called Togedemaru. Mallow called out a grass type Poke'mon called Steenee. Kiawe called out a fire and dragon Poke'mon called Turtonator. Lana already had her Popplio out. And Ash still had Pikachu and Oshawott.

Ash- Link, know how to deal with these monsters?

Kiawe- Yeah, since they come from your home in Hyrule, you should know how to stop them.

Link- Fine. See that each Gohma has only one big red eye on its head? That's their weak spot and the quickest way to take them down.

Mallow- Sounds simple enough!

(At the Hau'oli City shopping mall)

People were running for their lives as the Gohmas were tearing the place apart. While a bunch of Gohmas were chasing a crowd, two people tripped and fell over. Just as it looked like they were about to be grabbed by the Gohmas, Kiawe's Turtonator jumped in the way and the Gohmas ended up biting the spikes on Turtonator's back.

Kiawe- Turtonator, shell trap!

Turtonator- Turtonator!

Then the spikes on Turtonator's shell exploded and knocked the Gohmas into the air.

Sophocles- Alright, Togedemaru! Use zing zap and aim for their eyes!

Togedemaru charges its electrical energy and dashes for the Gohmas, bouncing off of each of their eyes like a pinball. Upon impact of their eyes, each Gohma vanished into smoke when the attack hit their eyes.

Sophocles- Link was right. Hitting them in the eye was the quickest way to beat them.

Kiawe- Let's just hope the rest will be just as easy.

(At the famers market in Hau'oli City)

Many of the Gohmas were smashing all the store stands and eating all the berries as people were running away. Just then, a bunch of leaves struck the Gohmas in their eyes and they turned to dark smoked. The leaves came from a Poke'mon attacked called magical leaf which was used by Mallow's Steenee.

Mallow- I'm surprised those things can cause this much trouble with a huge weakness like that.

Lana- If they come in numbers, that makes harder, actually.

Mallow- Luckily, we haven't had any trouble yet.

(At the Hau'oli City beach)

More people and Poke'mon were fleeing from the Gohmas that were destroying the beach. Then Ash's Pikachu and Oshawott struck a few of them in the eye with iron tail and razor shell. Link also shot some of the Gohmas with a fews from his sword beam.

Ash- Pikachu, Oshawott, great work you two.

Pikachu- Pika!

Oshawott- Oshawott!

Suddenly, Ash, Link, Pikachu, and Oshawott realized they were surrounded by Gohmas. All of the Gohmas on the beach began focusing their attention on them instead of the other civilians on the beach.

Ash- Link, any ideas?

Link held his arm straight behind his back while still holding the Master Sword. Then the Master Sword began to glow a bit like it was charging up for something.

Link- Ash…I'd advise you and your Poke'mon…heads down!

Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott quickly dropped to the ground as Link suddenly spun himself like a top. At the same time, Link was swinging the Master Sword around him and blowing away the Gohmas surrounding them in one swoop. Eventually, Link and the Master Sword stopped spinning and Ash and his Poke'mon got back up.

Ash- What was that?

Link- That was my sword spin attack, not to be confused with Sonic's spin attack or spin dash.

Suddenly, Oshawott though he felt the ground shake.

Oshawott- Wott…?

Ash- Something wrong, Oshawott?

Suddenly this huge Gohma (Hyrule Warriors style) jumped out of the ground, or sand since it was a beach, and almost landed on Link, Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott.

Ash- Oh shit!

Link- I'll say! That was too damn close!

Ash- I didn't know Gohmas came in that size!

Link- I didn't either! That's even bigger than the Gohma Queen I fought inside the Great Deku Tree!

The giant Gohma glared at them with its big red eye.

Ash- But if it's like the others, it must have the same weakness. Pikachu, quick attack! And Oshawott, razor shell! Aim for its eye!

Pikachu and Oshawott charged for the large Gohma, but it suddenly used this armor-like shell to create a shield around its eye (like in Hyrule Warriors) to block the two Poke'mon's attack.

Pikachu- Pika?!

Oshawott- Osha?!

Then the giant Gohma swung its giant claw and knocked Pikachu and Oshawott to the ground and a few feet away across the beach.

Ash- Pikachu! Oshawott!

Link and Ash rushed to where Pikachu and Oshawott landed after the Gohma hit them.

Ash- Are you both ok?!

Pikachu (weakly)- Pika pi…Pikachu…

Oshawott (weakly)- Osha…wott…

Ash turns to look at the giant Gohma and pulls out two more poke'balls.

Ash- Looks like I'll have try some heavier hitters. Charizard and Torterra, I choose you!

Out of the two poke'balls came Ash's Charizard and another Poke'mon that looked like a green turtle with a tree growing from its back.

Charizard- (Roar)

Torterra- Terra!

Ash- Charizard, flamethrower! And Torterra, leaf storm!

Charizard- (Roar)

Torterra- Torterra!

Charizard shot a stream of fire from his mouth and Torterra shot a stream of leaves from the large tree on its back. However, the giant Gohma put that shell up to cover its eye again. However, this time, the giant Gohma was pushed back when it blocked.

Ash- God damn it! Even Charizard and Torterra can't penetrate it!

Then the large Gohma's eye opened as wide as it could and Link saw Ash's reflecting in that eye. In that split second, Link pushed Ash in the chest and knocked him to the ground. As Ash as falling to the ground, Ash saw Link raise his shield as a laser beam was shot from the Gohma's eye at Link. When the blast hit Link, he was launched into the air.

Link- AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ash- Torterra, quickly use rock climb and catch Link!

Torterra lifted its front legs for a moment and made a stone wall appear from the ground and began to climb it. Then Torterra jumped off the stone wall and Link landed on Torterra's back.

Link- Thanks I guess.

Ash- This one appears to be a little bit tougher than the others. Guess I should get serious! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Ash activated his Keystone on his right wrist and Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Ash- Let's see if that shell can block this one! Charizard, blast burn!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Then Mega Charizard shot a very large blue fireball from its mouth at the Gohma. When the Gohma blocked with that shell again, it actually screamed in pain when the blast burn hit it. When it lowered the shell, the large Gohma looked like part of its body was starting to burn a bit and its eye looked like it was fighting back tears. Then the Gohma glared at Mega Charizard and fired that laser beam from its eye again. Mega Charizard managed to dodge it, but Link noticed something unusual in that split second it fired that laser.

Link- Ash, think you can get that Gohma to fire that eye beam again?

Ash- I'll try. Charizard, use fire blast! And Torterra, use stone edge!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Torterra- Torterra!

The two Poke'mon fired their attacks at the large Gohma. It blocked again, but it screamed in pain again, mostly from Mega Charizard's attack. Then it shot its eye beam at Mega Charizard. Then right after Mega Charizard dodge it, Link quickly pulled out his bow and shot an arrow into the Gohma's eye. The large Gohma screamed in pain and fell to the ground all stunned.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Ash looked down and saw Pikachu was back up. Pikachu was pointing at the Z-Ring on Ash's left wrist.

Ash- The Z-Move? You think you're ready for it, Pikachu?

Pikachu nods.

Link- Ash, what are you and Pikachu talking about?

Ash- You wanted to know about the Z-Move…now's your chance.

Then Ash activated the Z-Ring and both the Z-Ring and Pikachu were surrounded by this bright yellow light. As the light was shining, Ash and Pikachu began moving their arms in a certain pattern and in unaccent. Then Pikachu's body began glowing even brighter.

Ash- Electric Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu jumped into the air and was directly above the giant Gohma.

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUUUUU!**

Then Pikachu fired this enormous bolt of lightning and almost at the large Gohma's eye. As soon as the Z-Move hit the Gohma, it was vanished in a large mushroom cloud explosion.

Link-Wow…

Ash- I told you the Z-Moves were amazing.

Then Pikachu dropped from the sky and landed on Ash's shoulder.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Mysterious voice- Damn it, you two.

Link, Ash, and Pikachu looked towards where the voice came from and saw someone moving in the smoke that was still covering the area where Pikachu's Z-Move hit.

Mysterious voice- You know how hard it is to bread a Gohma that size?

Then the smoke cleared and Link, Ash, and Pikachu saw Ganondorf standing right in front of them.

Link- Ganondorf! I knew it was you who sent those Gohmas after us!

Ganondorf- Had to lure you out some way if I'm gonna find where you hid Diancie.

Ash- Why do you want Diancie anyway? It's a very long journey between my Hyrule and my world just to grab a Poke'mon.

Ganondorf- Let's just say I found something that will help me conquer Hyrule, but only Diancie can activate it. However, I'm not spoiling the rest. You honestly think I'm that stupid?

Link- You fell for my Wizzro disguise for nearly three days.

Ganondorf- You mean you were right under my nose that whole time…?!

Ganondorf slapped his hand over his face.

Ganondorf- ****!

Ash- Well, I'd suggest you get the **** out of here before we kick your ass like we did with your army of Gohmas!

Suddenly, Ganondorf's expression changed. A half grin appeared on his face even as he still had his hand over his face.

Ganondorf- Hehehehe.

Ash- What's so funny?!

Ganondorf- You, idiot! Let me tell you something, that giant Gohma wasn't defeated by you. It was defeated by that little yellow creation on your shoulder. You claim to be strong, but all you do is stand on the sidelines and spectate while your pets take all the bullets for you. Without any of your Poke'mon, you'd be defenseless and now that I think of it, why on earth would Mario have you join his team? You're just the weakest member of the team.

Ash felt insulted, tightened his grip, and growled a bit at Ganondorf.

Ash- Oh yeah? Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, asshole!

Ganondorf- And what will you do then? Have one of your Poke'mon attack me?

Ash growled again, but Link put his hand on the shoulder that Pikachu wasn't standing on.

Link- Ash, calm down. Ganondorf is just trying to get you ratted up on purpose.

Then Ganondorf looked to his right and saw a large fireball coming towards him. It didn't take long before it hit Ganondorf and covered that part of the beach in smoke.

Ash- That was the fire type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive!

Ash and Link looked towards where the attack came from and saw Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow. Kiawe had activated his Z-Ring to have his Turtonator use that Z-Move.

Kiawe- Hey Ash, looks like we arrived to help just in time.

However, when the smoke cleared, Ganondorf had created for force field around his body to block that Z-Move unharmed. But when Ganondorf lowered the barrier, he noticed his Triforce of Power was losing its glow.

Ganondorf- Damn it! Stopping that attack nearly drained all of the Triforce of Power's energy! You all got lucky this round!

Then Ganondorf created a portal and left the area through it. After Ganondorf left, Rotom'dex appeared and noticed Ash looking unusually upset.

Rotom'dex- Ash…are you ok…?

(Later at the Poke'mon Center)

Link, Ash, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe returned to the Poke'mon Center. Professor Kukui and Lillie were still guarding Diancie when they returned.

Professor Kukui- You're back. I take it you've dealt all of those monsters. Huh? Ash, you look upset. Is something wrong?

Link- Ganondorf said something to Ash which I keep telling him to just let go!

Ash- It's more than that…I think he is right. When I first met Mario and Luigi…was it me who destroyed Bowser's weatherproof aircraft or was it Mega Charizard? Was it me or Pikachu that helped Pit defeat Satan? And was it me or Ash-Greninja that stopped Lysandre? I do care for all of my Poke'mon and I am the one who commands them, but they're doing all the work and I'm taking all the glory for it. I need to start pulling my own weight.

Link- Ash let me fill you in on something. You see the Master Sword on my back? It actually has far more power than I do or ever will on my own. But the Master Sword can won't allow just anyone to wield it. A failsafe Hylia put into it to prevent the Master Sword from falling into the wrong hands. But believe it or not, I couldn't wield the Master Sword when I first tried. I was around 10 years old when I first found the Master Sword and its power overwhelmed me. It took me 7 years of training before the Master Sword finally accepted me as it's wielder. What I'm trying to say is, you are strong in your own way and that's what truly defines us.

Then Pikachu got an idea, jumped on Rotom'dex, and kept pushed the button until the image of a Spearow appeared on Rotom'dex's screen.

Rotom'dex- Pikachu, what are you doing?

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Ash- Spearow…

Then Ash remembered the time when he was shielding Pikachu from a huge swarm of Spearows.

Ash- I remember! The day me and Pikachu first met! I tried to shield Pikachu as a bunch of those Poke'mon were about to attack Pikachu. And Pikachu refused to listen to anything I told him to do until I did that for Pikachu.

Link- See, Ash. You've shown you really care for your Poke'mon and are willing to protect them. I'd say they need you as much as you need them.

Ash- Still, what Ganondorf said got me thinking. What if I run out of Poke'mon outside a Poke'mon battle? I'm probably gonna need to fight on my own if I'm gonna be part of the Mario Brothers' Team. Think you can help me?

Link- We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have to get Diancie to her diamond kingdom.

Ash- Which is back in Kalos, not Aloha.

Mallow- And how do you both plan to get to Kalos?

Ash- Link and I each have a wrist portal machine Ty built for each member of the team.

Link- But they take a long time to recharge after one use and they are to only be used for emergencies as Mario instructed us to.

Lana- Ash, I don't see a device on your wrist that can create portals.

Ash- Well, with the Keystone for Charizard's mega evolution worn on my right wrist and the Z-Ring for Pikachu's Z-Move worn on my left, I keep it in my backpack.

Link- But I think it's best if just Ash and I go. I figured the people of this city need help repairing everything. And Ganondorf could attack since he still believes we're still here in Aloha.

Kiawe- I guess you do have a point there. Fine, we'll stay and keep Hau'oli City safe while you bring Diancie home.

(In the bushes close to the Poke'mon Center)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were using some spy equipment to listen in on what Ash and Link were talking about.

Jessie- So the twerp is planning to return to Kalos with Diancie?

Meowth- Interesting. We might be able to nab both Pikachu and Princess Diancie for the boss in one go.

James- But that swordsman will be with the twerp. From what I heard, that sword is strong enough to cut a diamond in half.

Meowth- I guess the twerp's green friend could complicate things a bit, but what about that pale faced wizard who's also from Hyrule?

Jessie- I don't know if he'll be willing to work with us.

James- Remember when we tried offering to form a partnership with Bowser before he went on that business trip to Pi'illo Island?

(In Team Rocket's flashback)

Team Rocket were begging Bowser to team up with them and Bowser folded his arms and shook his head.

Bowser- Are you ****ing serious?! I'd rather put Mario in charge of my plots to destroy Mario than let you three idiots screw things up!

(End of the flashback and back in the bushes)

Meowth- You do have a point there, but he's after Diancie too. And we know where the twerps are heading with Diancie. That will definitely spark his interest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kalos Reunion**

(Lumiose City Gym)

Clemont was reading a history book when he heard a strange melody coming from the TV room. Clemont walked to the TV room and saw Bonnie playing on a Nintendo 64 while Clembot was standing next to her.

Bonnie- Hi Clemont! Look at what Clembot found in the basement.

Clemont- My old N64? I thought that thing was broken.

Clembot- It was, but I managed to fix it. Unfortunately, you didn't have any games for it, so I went online and found this one Nintendo 64 title that was very popular.

Clemont- And what game would that be?

Clembot- Conker's Bad Fur Day.

Clemont's jaw dropped when he heard Clembot tell him the name of the game and he also almost dropped the book he was holding as well.

Clemont- Clembot…do you realize that…didn't you look at the rating of that game?

Clembot- Yes. Reviewers worldwide have given Conker's Bad Fur Day nearly perfect scores on average.

Clemont- That's not what I meant! I was talking about the age rating. Conker's Bad Fur Day received an "M" rating.

Clembot- Sorry, but what does that mean?

Clemont- It means…

Before Clemont could finish that sentence, the front door opened and Clemont and Clembot saw Link, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom'dex, and Diancie.

Ash- Uh…is this a bad time?

Clemont- Ash?! I thought you went to Aloha.

Ash- I was, but something came up.

Diancie- Hi Clemont! It's nice to see you again!

Clemont- Princess Diancie?! I thought we returned you to your kingdom after we helped you find Xerneas.

Bonnie- Princess Diancie?!

Then Bonnie turned off the Nintendo 64 and rushed over to Diancie.

Bonnie- Diancie! It's so awesome to see you again!

Diancie- Likewise, Bonnie.

Clemont- Seeing that Link is with you, I take it this is Super Mario Brothers related?

Ash- I guess you can say that.

Rotom'dex- They are here to return Diancie back to her kingdom like you did with Ash once before.

Clemont- A talking poke'dex?

Ash- Right, you haven't been introduced. This is Rotom'dex, a poke'dex that has been possessed by a Rotom.

Clemont- A Rotom in a poke'dex…that is very intriguing. I would like to study more about this some time to learn more about how Rotom'dex works.

Rotom'dex got a scared look and hid behind Link.

Rotom'dex- How about no? I don't want to be taken apart!

Ash- Sorry, but another friend of mine back on Aloha keeps teasing Rotom'dex about dismantling him to figure out what make it tick.

Then Clemont sees the Z-Ring on Ash's left wrist.

Clemont- I see that's not the only new thing about you since we last met. You have a Z-Ring to preform Z-Moves.

Ash- Yeah, I do. I even used it to destroy this monster that Ganondorf tried to…Ganondorf!

Ash got all tensed up and acted like he was grinding his teeth.

Clemont- Ash? Are you feeling ok?

Link- God damn it! Not this again! I told you to let it go, Ash!

Bonnie- What's wrong?

Link- The reason why Diancie was taken from her kingdom was because my nemesis, Ganondorf, kidnapped Diancie. For what purpose, I don't know. But after we rescued Diancie and stopped Ganondorf from destroying this one city in Aloha, Ganondorf said something to Ash that apparently hit a nerve.

Ash- He said I was nothing without my Poke'mon and that I was really just the weakest member of the team.

Clemont- You're upset about that?! Ash, I've seen you jump into plenty of action. Like when Professor Sycamore's Garchomp went crazy and you jumped off of Prism Tower to save Pikachu. And let's not forget everything you did to stop Lysandre at the Kalos League. You are definitely worthy of your title of hero as much as this prince I've read about.

Bonnie- A prince?! Where?!

Clemont- There is no prince here. I was reading about one in this history book.

Bonnie- Why were you reading that book anyway?

Clemont- Lysandre and Tabuu mentioned during the Kalos League that one member of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team lead by Mario's ancestor was a Poke'mon Trainer just like Ash. So I thought I'd try and figure out who this trainer is and see if he there were any connections to Ash. And I think I found one that might match. 1,000 years ago, there was a small kingdom located in Kanto, the Poke'mon regain Ash is from, and it was ruled by a young prince. And not only was he a kind hearted and fair ruler, but a talented Poke'mon Trainer. It even said he was undefeated.

Link- Interesting story, but how does that involve Mario's ancestor?

Clemont- I'm getting to that. According to the history book, the prince was visited by a princess of a distant land called the Mushroom Kingdom. And this princess brought two men with her who were said to be the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes as her bodyguards. Those had to be the original Super Mario Brothers.

Ash- As much fun as learning about this prince sounds, I think we should get to why Link and I came to Lumiose. I need your help finding the diamond kingdom.

Link- Ash, I thought you said you knew where it was!

Ash- I know it's in a nature preserved forest a few ways north of Lumiose City, but I don't remember where exactly in that huge forest. But I know Clemont would. You mind coming along with us, Clemont? For old time sakes?

Clemont- Sure, I'd be more than happy to assist you any way that I can.

Bonnie- Can I come too?! It sounds exciting and I'd love to spend time with Diancie again!

Clembot- Sounds a bit dangerous, Bonnie.

Clemont- I think I'd rather bring Bonnie along than let her play another game above her age rating.

Clembot- …?

Suddenly, the front door opens again and everyone saw Serena enter the gym.

Serena- Clemont, is it true Ash is back in Kalos?

Then she saw Ash standing in the room next to Link.

Serena- Ash! Good to see you're back!

Ash- I'm not staying for very long. I'm here because Link and I are on a mission.

Ash quickly explained the situation to Serena and Serena offered to help as well.

Clemont- Clembot, you're in charge of the gym until I get back. But while we're gone, look up on what the letter rating system on a video game stands for.

(Outside the Lumiose gym in a hot air balloon)

Team Rocket's balloon was floating right above Prism Tower and Jessie, James, and Meowth were using that spying equipment again. However, there was a fourth passenger in the balloon basket.

James- See! We told you they left Aloha and came here!

Jessie- Now you believe us and you can stop making that scary scowl at us!

Turns out their extra passenger on the hot air balloon was Ganondorf. Ganondorf just stood there with his arms folded and making a slightly grumpy face at the same time.

Ganondorf- I guess you three aren't as incompetent as the rumors said you are since you found Link and Diancie. But I'm only agreeing to this because I still need at least three hours before my Triforce is fully charges and I'm at full strength.

James- Well, since you're agreeing to work with us, we can discuss terms of our partnership…

James really should've kept his mouth shut there, because before he could finish that sentence, Ganondorf instantly grabbed James' neck and was squeezing it almost too tightly in Ganondorf's grip. James,' throat seemed almost smaller as Ganondorf did that. James' face turned almost as blue as his hair, his eyes were popping out like one of those squeeze toys, and his face was looking swollen all of a sudden. Then Ganondorf pulled James' face to his.

Ganondorf- Listen here! You three work under me! And you are going to do what I say, when I say, and how I say to do it so you retards don't mess everything up! And before I forget, if you three also do your stupid moto, or catchphrase, or whatever the **** it's called, I will pull the three of you inside out! Understood?

James- (GASP)…

Ganondorf put his free hand over his face for a moment.

Ganondorf- Fine. Blink twice for yes.

James- (GASP)…

James managed to blink twice and Ganondorf let go of James' neck. And dropped him on the floor of the balloon's basket next to Jessie and Meowth.

Meowth- Yikes! Maybe we should've asked if Tabuu needed any favors instead.

Jessie- We might be desperate to take down the twerp and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, but I don't think we're that desperate!

James- Tabuu probably would've cut off my neck instead of crushing it like a cup.

Meowth- What the **** have we gotten ourselves into?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clemont's Sacrifice**

(Over in the nature procurved forest where Diancie's kingdom is hidden)

Link, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Rotom'dex, and Diancie were walking through the forest.

Bonnie- This is just like old times before we all went our different ways.

Diancie- Why did you all split up? When I first met you four, you were all tight as family.

Clemont- Ash finished the Kalos League and was able to get 2nd place and…

Clemont saw an unpleasant look on Ash's face.

Clemont- Uh…Sorry Ash…I didn't mean to bring that back up!

Ash turned to look at Clemont.

Ash- Like I told Link earlier…I'm over it.

Diancie- Ash, what exactly happened if I may ask?

Ash- A while after we first met when you were searching for Xerneas, I joined a group. Link is also part of this group.

Diancie- The Super Mario Brothers' Team, I keep hearing everyone mention that name.

Ash- Right. There are eleven of us total, although I'm the only Poke'mon Trainer in the group. And a little more than six months ago, our greatest threat, the wicked god named Tabuu, appeared. Mario and Sonic fought him while me, Link, and the rest of the team struck when Tabuu dropped his guard so we could put him back in his prison in Subspace. And not that long ago, Mario and the rest of the team came to the Kalos League to cheer me on during the completion. However…Tabuu has formed a partnership with a criminal organization named Team Flare to do something truly terrible…

Link- That took everything we had to stop that madness and we were forced to kill Lysandre. Also, Ash was shocked how they could use a Poke'mon like Zygarde for such evil purposes and how close they came, even if it was mostly Tabuu's doing.

Ash- Wasn't just that…Lysandre put something called a mind control seed into my head and had me attack Pikachu. But that was part of the reason why I went to Aloha, to help make a new start.

Suddenly, the group walked passed a strange looking tree. When they did, both the Master Sword and Link's Triforce lit up.

Bonnie- Link, I think the back of your left hand is glowing.

Serena- Not just that, but your sword too.

Link- My Triforce of Courage and Master Sword must be reacting to something nearby. But with what?

Diancie- Xerneas…

Then Diancie moves over to the large tree.

Ash- I remember this now! Xerneas turned herself into a tree.

Link- Could you explain?

Ash- Team Rocket foolishly released a Legendary Poke'mon called Yveltal from its cocoon and nearly destroyed the whole forest and almost killed Pikachu. Luckily, Xerneas appeared and saved everything affected by Yveltal. But it drained Xerneas so much, she turned into a tree. That must be her, still trapped in that tree.

Link heard a humming sound from the Master Sword.

Link- I'm hearing the Master Sword speaking to me, but I can't fully understand what its saying.

Bonnie- The Master Sword talking to you?

Link- Bonnie, I already told you when you tried to touch the Master Sword that is has a mind of its own. I think it's trying to me something about Xerneas, but I'm afraid we don't have time for it. We need to get Diancie back to her kingdom and away from Ganondorf.

Ash- Relax, Link. Since we use the wrist portal to return to Kalos, I'll bet Ganondorf thinks we're still in Aloha.

(In the bushes close by)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were spying on Link, Ash, and the others. However, James had a black eye and a neck brace around his neck.

Jessie- Oh, he knows you're here, twerp.

Meowth- And soon, we'll have Pikachu and Diancie all wrapped up nicely for the boss.

James- (Cough) I don't think we should…stray…from Ganondorf's plan. Or he might squeeze out throats…again…

Meowth and Jessie got a nervous look on their faces after James finished that sentence.

Jessie- I guess James has a point.

Meowth- But Ganondorf will definitely owe us some of the spoils for doing this for him.

James- Hang on! I hear the twerp talking about something else.

(Back over with Ash and Link)

Serena- Ash…if you don't mind me asking, after we've secured Diancie back in her kingdom, will you be leaving again?

Ash- I will head back to Aloha, since I'm still doing some training there. However, that doesn't mean we still can't hang out together. I still keep in touch with some of my other traveling companions like Brock, Misty, May, Day, Iris, and Cilan. In fact, we hung out with Dawn during that adventure with Pit right before the Kalos League. I know! If you guys are free next weekend, you can come to the Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom for the event!

Link- Ash, Mario told us to keep that a secret, remember?

Ash- But he also said we could invite our friends for the unveiling. Also, Ty said he was thinking about hiring a few more technicians to get things ready and Clemont can help.

Clemont- This has gotten my interest. Mind if I ask what it's about.

Ash- I can't tell you all of it, because it is classified. But I can tell you is next weekend, me, Link, and the rest of the team will be at the Mushroom Kingdom to reveal something very special to the public. I can't tell you much about it, but it will help turn the tides in our favor next time Tabuu strikes. And as I said before, Ty mentioned he could use some help before the grand unveiling and you might be able to join his staff of technicians.

Clemont- That does sound interesting. I'll call Ty about him hiring after we're done with this.

Bonnie- Is Pit is gonna be there, you should also invite Dawn. I'll bet she'll love to see Pit again!

Ash- Well…I actually already did, but don't tell Pit.

Serena- How is Pit, anyway?

Link- Last we heard, him and Kirby were hospitalized at Palutena's Skypalace and forced to remain in bedrest. They were recently attacked by two of Tabuu's followers, but they should be good as new in time for the event.

Then Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Rotom'dex, and Diancie continued moving down the path. However, Link stopped to look at Xerneas' tree again as he kept hearing the Master Sword and his Triforce trying to tell him something.

Ash- Link, are you coming or what?

Then Link rushed to catch up with Ash and the rest.

(Back over in the bushes)

Jessie, James, and Meowth stuck their heads out of the bush.

James- Did you hear that?

Jessie- Damn! The twerp and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team claim to have something that can possibly stop Tabuu?!

Meowth- This is just too tempting! Not only will we be able to catch Pikachu and Diancie, but I think I know what we're doing next weekend!

James- Think we should inform Ganondorf about the event as well?

Jessie- ****ing no, James! I'm already not comfortable working with him on this! I think it best for him to stay away from us we finish this job for him.

Meowth- Yeah, we'll help Ganondorf with his plan and nab Pikachu for the boss now, then we'll nab the Mario Brothers' big secret later. Anyway, we better get going. It's almost time.

Then Wobbuffet let itself out of its poke'ball and made a solute.

Wobbuffet-Wobbuffet!

(Over at a cliff sight in the forest)

Link, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Rotom'dex, and Diancie arrived at this huge cliff that gave a good view of the forest.

Bonnie- I remember this place! This brings back memories.

Ash- I remember this place too, but it's also the place where we fought Yveltal.

Diancie- Well, the entrance to my kingdom is not too far from here.

Ash- That's good. The sooner we get you to safety, the better.

Before Ash finished that sentence, Link caught a glance of something behind them and reached for the Master Sword. Link quickly unsheathed the Master Sword and swung it as he immediately turned around. Turns out, Link cut through a net that had been launched at Diancie. Ash and the others turned around as well to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing behind them while holding a net gun.

James- Hey! No fair using your sword like that!

Meowth- How'd you even know we were there? We took great care to be quiet!

Link- I'm more used to surprise attack than Ash is, I guess. Also, because I'm a swordsman and not a Poke'mon Trainer, it is fair to use my sword.

Ash- Team Rocket!

Bonnie- They're still following you?

Ash- Some things never change it would seem. But how did you know I left Aloha?

Meowth- Like you said, twerp, some things never change. Like how we'll never give up trying to catch Pikachu!

Meowth show his claws and tried to scratch Ash. But Link blocked with the Master Sword. While Meowth was surprised how easily Link stopped his attack, Link hit Meowth in the back of his neck with a karate chop and knocked him away from him and Ash. Meowth struggled to get back up and he was also rubbing the back of his neck.

Meowth- God damn it! Owch! Careful guys. Even without that sword, he's still very strong.

Serena- They're that surprised that Link doesn't use Poke'mon?

Clemont- I think it's the fact they're so used to fighting Ash, they don't know what to expect from the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Remember who confused they were when they fought Pit?

Link- So they don't know me very well. Strange since they saw me and the rest of the Mario Brothers' Team fight against Lysandre at the Kalos League.

Jessie- Well, if you really want to get to know each other, how's about you and I get together for dinner some time and…

James- Jessie, I know he's handsome, but he's currently our enemy at the moment.

Meowth- So try asking him out later so he can reject your offer when we're not busy with something.

Diancie and Bonnie moved behind Link, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Rotom'dex.

Clemont- Bonnie, keep Diancie safe while we handle Team Rocket.

Bonnie- Ok, just be careful.

Jessie called out her Gourgeist and Mimikyu while James called out his Mareanie and Carnivine. However, when Carnivine came out of its poke'ball, it immediately began nibbling on James' head.

James- Not on me! The twerps and the swordsman!

Ash- A battle it is then. Heracross and Oshawott, I choose you!

Then Ash called out Oshawott and a large bug type Poke'mon named Heracross that looked like a large beetle. Clemont called out his Luxray and Serena called out her Braixen. Little did they know that within what appeared to be Bonnie's shadow behind her, a pair of red eyes appeared on that shadow.

Jessie- Gourgeist, Mimikyu, both of you use shadow ball!

James- Carnivine, bullet seed! And Mareanie, use spike cannon!

Team Rocket's Poke'mon launched their attack, but Link, Ash, and the others were able to dodge.

Ash- Our turn! Heracross, mega horn! And Oshawott, aqua jet!

Heracross- Hera…CROSS!

Then the large nose-like horn on Heracross' face lit up as it rammed it into Gourgeist.

Oshawott- OSHA!

Oshawott's body became completely surrounded in water charged into Mimikyu. Both of Jessie's Poke'mon took heavy blows and were knocked to the ground.

Serena- Braixen, use flamethrower!

Clemont- And Luxray, use swift!

Braixen- Braixen!

Luxray- Ray!

Braixen fired a stream of fire from the tip of the stick it carries and it hit Carnivine. Luxray fired some stars from its tail and they hit Mareanie. Meanwhile, Meowth was trying to use furry swipes on Link, but Link kept dodging Meowth's claws. Then Meowth got his claw stuck in the ground after Link dodged him again.

Meowth- What the?! I'm stuck!

Before Meowth knew it, Link hit Meowth with a roundhouse kick and it not only got his claw unstuck, but it knocked Meowth into a tree.

Meowth- ****! I'm getting my ass handed to me and he's not even using his weapon!

Meowth got back up and showed off his claws again.

Meowth- Alright pretty boy! You better enjoy those good looks while you can, because I'm gonna make your face my claw sharpener!

Meowth charged for Link again, but Link performed a low sweep kick on Meowth's legs and caused him to trip. Before Meowth hit the ground, Link punched Meowth in the face and knocked him a few feet away.

Meowth- Shit! I think he broke my nose!

Ash- That was pretty cool, Link, but why aren't you using the Master Sword?

Link- And kill them? I don't think they deserve or worth that!

Ash- I guess you have a point there.

Then Meowth, Gourgeist, Mimikyu, Carnivine, and Mareanie got back up and continued their attack.

Ash- But we're in a hurry. Pikachu, it's Z-Move time!

Pikachu- Pika!

Then Pikachu jumped into the air while as activated his Z-Ring while moving in the correct stances for the Z-Move.

Ash- Electric Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Then the Z-Ring began transferring Ash's energy to Pikachu as a bright aura surrounded Pikachu's body. Bonnie and Diancie were still watching from the sidelines.

Bonnie- Wow! I don't know what Pikachu is gonna do, but it looks so cool!

Then Bonnie caught a glimpse of something through her peripheral vision and noticed something was not right.

Bonnie- Diancie, look out!

Back over with the battle against Team Rocket, Pikachu charged the Z-Move and fired it at them.

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

After the Z-move hit Team Rocket and their Poke'mon, there was a huge explosion, like the one Pikachu made when he fought that giant Gohma. When the smoke cleared, Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Poke'mon were lying in a huge creator in the ground and looking like they've just been electrocuted and their bodies had gone fully numb.

Clemont- Was that a Z-Move?!

Serena- Incredible! Bet you could've beaten Alain and won the Kalos League if you had that!

But just as they thought they had won, they heard Bonnie screaming.

Bonnie- AAAAAAAAH! Clemont, help!

Link, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Rotom'dex turned around and saw Bonnie's shadow coming out of the ground and reaching for Diancie. Bonnie managed to push Diancie out of the way, but the shadow grabbed her instead. Then the shadow began to take more color until it was revealed that it was actually Ganondorf pretending to be Bonnie's shadow. Ganondorf held Bonnie by the neck with his right arm squeezing on it. Bonnie's chin was directly over Ganondorf's right elbow. And because Ganondorf was taller than Bonnie, her feet weren't touching the ground. Bonnie was kicking and struggling to try and get away from Ganondorf, but he was not holding her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

Ganondorf- I was trying to grab Princess Diancie, but I can still make this work.

Bonnie- Let me go, you big fat jerk!

Ganondorf- How cute. This little girl is a feisty one.

Clemont- Let my sister go!

Ganondorf- That's another weakness you Poke'mon Trainers seem to have. You have to spend all your attention on what your Poke'mon are fighting and that distracts you from noticing what's around you. If only you fools were more capable of using your own skills instead of relying on your pets to do your work. At least Link can fight without constantly needing to rely on the Master Sword in a fight.

Link, Ash, and the others were about to move in, but then Ganondorf made a large sword appear in his free hand and held it towards Bonnie.

Ganondorf- I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want me to sever this girl's head from her body.

Link- You bastard!

Ganondorf- Langue, Link. There's a child present.

Ash- Wait! Was Team Rocket working with you to distract us?!

Ganondorf- You catch quick, boy. Too bad you didn't figure it out quick enough. But let's just cut to the chase. I have something you want and you have something I want.

Link- What do you want?

Ganondorf- I wouldn't mind trading this little girl for Diancie. But I'm not willing to wait so you can think of a plan to get out of this mess. Give Diancie to me in ten seconds or I give you her head without her body attached!

Ash and Link tried to think of what to do, but then Diancie moved up to Ganondorf.

Diancie- If I hand myself over to you, will you let her go?

Ganondorf- You have my word, Diancie.

Ash- Diancie, don't do it! We can think of something…

Diancie- Not in ten seconds. We all know this is the only way Bonnie can make it out of this alive.

Then Ganondorf made the large sword in his left hand vanish in a cloud of black smoke and grabbed Diancie.

Clemont- You got Diancie, now let Bonnie go!

Ganondorf shifted from him holding Bonnie in his right arm to him holding the back collar of Bonnie's shirt in his right fist.

Ganondorf- Fine…catch…

Then Ganondorf flicked Bonnie at Link, Ash, Serena, and Clemont, but she was thrown way too high in the air for her to land safely.

Ash- Heracross, catch her! Quickly!

Heracross- Hera!

Then Heracross spouted its wings, flew up, and caught Bonnie before she hit the ground.

Clemont- You asshole! We had a deal! You could've killed her if she hit the ground from that height!

Ganondorf- What? I said I'd give her back to you and I did. And she's still unharmed. I don't see why you're still mad.

Clemont- You son of a…

Clemont tried to punch Ganondorf, but Ganondorf stepped to the side while still holding Diancie and avoided Clemont.

Ganondorf- You got spunk kid. Too bad that won't help you.

Before Clemont could react, he was suddenly punched in the head by Ganondorf's warlock punch. Clemont was sent flying and even knocked down a large tree after he crashed into it.

Bonnie- **CLEMONT!**

After Clemont was knocked into that tree and onto the ground, the left lense of his glasses were smashed and he was bleeding on the left side of his forehead. While Serena, Bonnie, and Rotom'dex were rushing over to help Clemont, Jessie, James, and Meowth were climbing out of the creator and struggling to get back up.

Ganondorf- Alright, you three. Get your asses in gear. We have what we need for the Diamond's Core.

Ganondorf created a portal and Team Rocket ran inside of it. Ganondorf was also about to enter the portal, but then he noticed a sword beam attack and a bolt of lightning were heading for him. Ganondorf dodged and saw Link, Ash, and Pikachu in front of him.

Link- Not so fast, Ganondorf!

Ash- You think you can get away like that after what you did to Diancie, Bonnie, and Clemont?!

Pikachu- Pika pika!

Ganondorf- I hate to break it to you, but I think you should be focusing on something else.

Ganondorf points behind Ash and Link. When they turn around, they saw Clemont lying and bleeding on the ground, coughing up blood. Serena was pressing down on Clemont's chest, trying to perform first aid, Bonnie was holding onto Clemont's hand, and Rotom'dex was monitoring Clemont's vital signs.

Bonnie- Clemont, please stay with us!

Serena- This is not good! He keeps coughing up blood!

Rotom'dex- Vitals show his heart rate is dropping! Immediate medical treatment is required!

Link and Ash turned to face Ganondorf again and they saw he was already in the portal, but it didn't close yet.

Ganondorf- You both can come after me in an attempt to save Diancie and foil my plan…or you can stay behind and help your dying friend. The choice…is yours…

Ganondorf vanished from sight in the portal, but it was still open. However, it was closing fast. Link and Ash looked at Clemont, then the portal, and wondered what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Diamond's Core**

The last thing Clemont remembered was getting hit by Ganondorf. He was feeling woozy and his head was aching like hell. He felt like he was unable to move and he couldn't really see anything. Suddenly, he saw a bright light shine right in front of him.

Clemon (weakly)- Am I…dead…

Just then, the light took the form of three triangles stacked on top of one another, like the symbol of the Triforce.

Clemont- Hu…? Am I…still dreaming…?

Once the light faded, Clemont saw Link and Ash standing on the left side of him, but he also saw a beautiful blond woman standing in front of him.

Zelda- Good, he's awake.

Clemont- What happened? Ash, Link, what…

Suddenly, Bonnie jumped onto Clemont, happy to know he's ok, and gave him a big hug.

Bonnie- Clemont!

Then Clemont saw that he was lying on a comfortable and fancy looking couch in a very fancy looking room. He also noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. Serena and Rotom'dex also entered the room.

Ash- Take it easy there, Clemont.

Clemont- Ash, can you tell me where am I?

Ash- Hyrule Castle.

Clemont- What…?!

Link- After Ganondorf gave you that blow to the head, we brought you to Zelda to get your wounds treated.

Zelda- I am Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. Pleasure to meet you.

Bonnie- She's the one who took care of you when you were hurt. Hey Zelda, think you can also take care of my brother in another way?

Zelda- I'm not sure what you mean.

Clemont- Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million…

Clemont tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy and fell back on the couch.

Serena- Clemont, are you ok?

Zelda- How are you feeling right now?

Clemont- My head feels like it's been smacked with a rock over and over again. But I also feel a bit…lightheaded. And…woozy…(groan)…

Zelda- In that case, I'd suggest you don't get up and rest a bit longer.

Clemont- I should be fine. I can still help Ash and Link with this.

Clemont struggled to get up again. But before he could do much, he felt two hands resting on his shoulders. When Clemont looked up, he saw a very tall woman with white hair.

Impa- I agree with her grace on this one. You should stay and rest. I must insist.

Bonnie- Oh, hi Impa. Clemont, this is Impa, Zelda's personal bodyguard. Can you believe she's strong enough to lift a sword three times her size no problem?

Clemont got a nervous look on his face.

Clemont- Ok…I guess it's a good idea to rest a bit! Can I at least have my glasses?

Then Impa handed Clemont his glasses, only the left side wasn't broken anymore.

Impa- You can thank her grace for fixing you glasses too.

Clemont- So what did I miss?

Link- After you were knocked out, Ganondorf and Team Rocket escaped with Diancie. And instead of going after them, we used the wrist portal to bring you here about two hours ago.

Ash- And unfortunately, both my and Link's wrist portals are out of energy. Guess that's what happens when you use them too many times in a row. And now we have to wait 24 hours for them to recharge.

Zelda- You sure are lucky. Not many can take a full-blown hit to the head from Ganondorf's warlock punch and survive.

Clemont- Gee, aren't I lucky…

Serena- But Ganondorf and Team Rocket still have Diancie.

Ash- I sent Heracross and Talonflame to scout the area around Hyrule, but we haven't heard from them yet.

Clemont- You think they're here?

Ash- Ganondorf said he wants Diancie to activate some weapon hidden in Hyrule and we're in Hyrule now.

Link- If only we had a way to figure out where they're hiding!

Clemont put his glasses back on and struck part of a dramatic pose.

Clemont- As you can see…the future is now thanks to scie…

Before Clemont could finish, his body cracked in pain and he collapsed back on the couch.

Bonnie- Clemont! Now's not the time for that!

Clemont- …sorry…anyway, if one of you could hand me my laptop in my bag, I think I can solve this problem.

(In an underground cave system somewhere in Hyrule)

Ganondorf led Jessie, James, and Meowth down the cave's tunnel while carrying Diancie, who was placed in what looked like a bubble made of Ganondorf's magic.

Jessie- Kind of creepy down here.

James- Hey Ganondorf, now that we have Diancie, what do you plan to do with her?

Ganondorf turned his head around to look at Team Rocket and James quickly cringed.

James- Don't strangle me again!

Ganondorf- Alright, I'll share my secret. I guess you've earned that much.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Really?!

Ganondorf- Sure. In fact, we're almost there.

James- Does this mean we're good buddies now?

Ganondorf- Don't ****ing push!

Then Ganondorf led Team Rocket to what looked like an unusual looking cannon buried in the cave and it was pointed upward.

Jessie- Is this your secret?

Ganondorf- It is. It's called the Diamond's Core.

Meowth- That? Looks like an ordinary cannon.

Ganondorf- Trust me, it's not. The Diamond's Core shoots a beam that can turn anything it touches into pure diamond…or anyone…

Jessie- Why would something like that be put down here.

Ganondorf- Because I put it here. It was buried in the Gerudo Desert before I found it. If I were to fire it from this spot, I'll be able to turn all of Hyrule in diamond and all the Hylians as well.

Meowth- Wow! Talk about a kingdom with a bling. (Drumbeat)

Ganondorf- There's just one problem. I need a certain power to activate it. And neither my dark magic or my Triforce of Power were able to work. But after a bit of research, I was able to learn about Princess Diancie and how she can create diamond with her own energy. If Diancie can create diamonds like that, then her power might just be what I need to make this thing work.

Jessie- Think we can use it once you're done with it?

Ganondorf- No. But you three are welcome to help yourselves to as much of Hyrule as you want once it's been crystalized.

Diancie- If you think I'll help you willingly, you're as crazy as that talking Meowth!

Meowth- Hey!

Ganondorf- Oh, didn't I tell you? Your entire body is going into the Diamond's Core as a battery to power it and the Diamond's Core will pull your energy out of you automatically.

Ganondorf grabbed Diancie by the neck and put her inside the Diamond's Core. Suddenly, Diancie's body was covered in a glowing aura and she acted like her energy was being drained out of her. Then the Diamond's Core began shooting a pink beam at the cave's ceiling and parts of it was turning into diamond.

Ganondorf- In less than an hour, it will spread until it covers all of Hyrule! Then no one can stop me from taking over! Not Link, Zelda, or that Poke'mon Trainer!

(Back at Hyrule Castle)

Clemont was still lying on that couch and Link, Ash, Pikachu, Zelda, Bonnie, Impa, Serena, and Rotom'dex were huddled around him. Clemont turned on a program on his laptop and it showed a map of Hyrule and it also showed a glowing red dot coming on a certain spot in an underground cave.

Ash- Clemont, what is this?

Clemont- When I tried to punch Ganondorf, I stuck a tracker on him. And this is his exact location right were the red dot is.

Zelda- It looks like Ganondorf is in one of the tunnel systems connected to Zora River.

Ash- What?

Link- Zora's travel around Hyrule through a series of underground tunnels in Zora River. I can't tell you how many times I washed up in the Castletown mote when I fell into the river.

Zelda- And some of those tunnels lead to a few underground caves. In fact, there is one that is directly below Hyrule Castletown. And it looks like that's the one Ganondorf is in. But why would Ganondorf go there?

Serena- I overheard Ganondorf mention something called the Diamond's Core after he hit Clemont. Does that help?

Zelda- Oh dear!

Link- Zelda? What's wrong?

Zelda- Ash, you said Diancie has the power to create diamonds from her own energy?

Ash- Yes, I did.

Zelda- I think I've pieced it all together. The Diamond's Core is a weapon that can turn anything into diamond, even living things. The goddess, Hylia, destroyed its original power source centuries ago, so Ganondorf must've kidnapped Diancie to act as a substitute.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and not just Hyrule Castle, but all of Hyrule Castle Town as well.

Impa- Your grace, I think it's already starting.

Clemont tried to move from the couch, but Impa stopped him.

Impa- You're still in no shape to be walking about.

Clemont- But we still have to stop…

Ash- Clemont, you've already helped us out greatly by putting that tracker on Ganondorf. Link and I can handle the rest.

Clemont- But the map…

Rotom'dex- Allow me!

Then Rotom'dex downloaded some data from Clemont's laptop.

Rotom'dex- Download complete. Tracker tracer software installed.

Ash- Serena, Bonnie, you stay here with Clemont. Link and I will be back as soon as we deal with Ganondorf and Team Rocket.

Serena- Be careful, Ash.

The ground began to shake again, but this time it was more violently.

Link- Ash, I think we might want to get down their quickly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ash's True Strength**

(At the Zora River)

Link and Ash were standing on a patch of land, trying to figure out with underwater tunnel to take. Also, Ash was wearing a bright blue shirt and Pikachu was inside the shirt as well.

Ash- Link, you sure this will help me and Pikachu breathe underwater?

Link- That Zora Tunic worked for me when I had to get to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. Sorry if it's uncomfortable for both of you, but I only had one Zora Tunic.

Pikachu looked down and saw something unusual about one of the tunnels close by.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Ash looked at where Pikachu was pointed at and saw it too.

Ash- Hey Link, that tunnel in that corner over there. Parts of the bottom look like they're turning to crystal.

Rotom'dex- You're right. Censors detecting tracker signal growing stronger in that direction. That must be it.

Ash- But Link, if Pikachu and I are using the Zora Tunic, how will you get through the underwater tunnel?

Link pulls out a strange mask.

Link- I haven't used this since my trip to Turmina. Hope it still works.

Link put the mask on his face and he suddenly began screaming as the space around Link looked like it was beginning to warp. When that finished, Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom saw a Zora wearing the same clothes as Link.

Rotom'dex- That's odd. Where did Link go?

Zora Link- I am Link, Rotom'dex. This mask lets me turn into a Zora. I'd explain more but we're in a hurry.

Zora Link grabbed hold of Ash and Pikachu.

Zora Link- You both better hold on tight, because this might get bumpy.

Then Zora Link, Ash, and Pikachu jumped into the water and down that tunnel.

Rotom'dex- Hey! Wait for me!

(In the underground where Ganondorf and Team Rocket were hiding in)

The entire ceiling of the cave was turning to diamond and it was obvious that it close to reaching the surface.

Diancie- You won't…get away with this…Ash…will stop you…

Ganondorf- The Zora's have tunnels pretty much spread throughout all of Hyrule. There are even tunnels that travel to Lake Hylia, all the way on the other side of Hyrule from the Zora Domain. It would take them weeks to figure out the complete tunnel system. And by the way this spell is spreading, Link and Ash only have about 15 minutes.

Then Jessie, James and Meowth noticed that something was blinking from Ganondorf's cape.

James- Ganondorf, does your cape glow in the dark?

Jessie- It seems to be flashing.

Ganondorf- What are you talking about?

Then Ganondorf looked down at his cape and saw the tracker Clemont put on him. Ganondorf took it off his cape and showed it to Team Rocket.

Ganondorf- What is this thing?

Meowth- That's a tracker! You've been bugged!

Ganondorf- Bugged?

James- It means they can use that thing to track us down! Hurry, we need to get rid of that tracker!

Then part of the wall was smashed open and when the smoke cleared, they saw Link, Ash, Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Oshawott, Talonflame, Heracross, Torterra, and Rotom'dex.

Ash- Too late for that, dumbasses!

Ganondorf grins a bit before crushing the tracker in his grip.

Ganondorf- Guess you're smarter than I gave you credit for, Poke'mon Trainer. You three, deal with them until Hyrule has been crystalized!

Jessie called out her Yammega and Mimikyu while James called out his Mareanie and Amoonguss.

Jessie-Yammega, ancient power! Mimikyu, shadow ball!

James- Mareanie, use sludge bomb! Amoonguss, use hidden power!

The four Poke'mon launched their attack at Link and Ash, but Link's Triforce of Courage lit up and a barrier appeared to block the Poke'mon attacks.

Jessie- What's going on?!

Link- Didn't Ganondorf tell you? I have a Triforce as well. And I just used a spell called Nayru's Love to neutralize your attacks.

Ash- Talonflame, flame charge! Torterra, energy ball! Heracross, focus punch! And Oshawott, razor shell!

Heracross hit Amoonguss with focus punch, Torterra hit Mareanie with energy ball, Talonflame hit Yammega with flame charge, and Oshawott hit Mimikyu with razor shell and knocked them to the ground. Meowth was about to charge for them as well, but Link put a bombchu (nothing to do with Poke'mon) on the ground and Meowth couldn't resist but chase after it. When Meowth caught the bombchu, he bit into it just in time to notice the fuse sticking out of it.

Meowth- Son of a…

Then the bombchu exploded and knocked Team Rocket to the ground.

Ash- Alright Charizard, use your mega evolution power and end this with blast burn!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard shot a large white fireball at Team Rocket. The explosion when the blast burn hit was so strong, it blew Team Rocket out of the cave and were sent flying across Hyrule.

Jessie, James, and Meowth (at the same time)- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again…

Ganondorf pressed his right thumb and index finger over his forehead.

Ganondorf- And to think those idiots were doing so much better than their reputation since I was told those three were completely retarded.

Link- And now you're all alone, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- The great ones usually are

Ash- Talonflame, flame charge!

Talonflame- (TWEET)

Talonflame surrounded its body with fire, but Ganondorf not only blocked it, but caught Talonflame in his grip.

Ganondorf- Sorry, but if you want to beat me…

Then Ganondorf used his flame choke on Talonflame, dropped Talonflame to the ground, and stopped on Talonflame's body.

Talonflame- (Tweet)

Ganondorf- You'll have to do better than throwing your magic creatures at me.

Ash quickly returned Talonflame to its poke'ball before Ganondorf crush Talonflame's ribs under Ganondorf's boot.

Link- Guess I should've warned you, Ganondorf is no pushover unlike Team Rocket. Especially since he wields the Triforce of Power.

Ash- I kind of already figured that out when he put Clemont in critical condition with one punch.

Ganondorf- And still you continue to fight. And you're still relying on those little creatures. But what would you expect from the weakest member of the team who can't even do his own fighting?

Link saw that Ash was getting worked up again.

Link- Ash, don't let Ganondorf get under your skin. He'll just use that against you and now's not the time to lose your cool.

Ash- I know. Oshawott, use hydro pump!

Oshawott- Oshawott!

Oshawott fired a large stream of water at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf fired a bolt of black lightning that not only shot through Oshawott's hydro pump, but it also hit Oshawott and made a small explosion the filled the cave with smoke. Then Ganondorf appeared in front of Heracross and knocked it against the wall with a warlock punch. Then Ganondorf appeared in front of Torterra and kicked Torterra in the head. When the smoke cleared, Ash saw that Oshawott, Torterra, and Heracross were knocked out and hurt very badly.

Ash- Heracross! Torterra! Oshawott! (Grunts) Return you three!

Ash returned those three Poke'mon to their poke'balls and glared at Ganondorf.

Ash- Pikachu…**** him up!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Pikachu fired thunderbolt at Ganondorf. Ganondorf tried the black lightning again, but this time, the two attacked seemed equal in power and both exploded upon impact. Smoke filled the cave again and like before, Ganondorf tried to use that to attack Ash's Poke'mon with a surprise attack again. Luckily, Pikachu quickly dodged Ganondorf's warlock punch. Then Mega Charizard appeared right behind Ganondorf and wrapped its claws around him.

Ganondorf- What the…?!

Ash- Charizard, seismic toss!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard flew higher up in the cave, spun Ganondorf around a bit, and eventually threw Ganondorf to the ground. Ganondorf got back up and dusted himself off a bit.

Ash- Pikachu, electro ball! And Charizard, blast burn!

Pikachu- Pika chu pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu launched a ball of his own electrical energy from his tail and Mega Charizard spat out a large white fireball. Ganondorf extended both his arms out and was either trying to block or catch the attacks. The two Poke'mon attacks hit Ganondorf's palms and he was being pushed back where he stood, but not by much. When Pikachu's electro ball and Mega Charizard's blast burn stopped, Ganondorf's hands looked damaged a bit and there was steam coming from them.

Ganondorf- I see those two are a bit tougher than your other Poke'mon. That actually managed to hurt. Too bad they're doing all the work while you just stand there and do nothing.

Ash- I wouldn't say I've done nothing. Remember what you said about we're too easily distracted? Or have you not noticed someone's missing?

Then Ganondorf saw that Link was not standing next to Ash. In fact, Ganondorf couldn't see where Link was. Ganondorf quickly turned around and saw Link rushing towards Diancie and the Diamond's Core.

Ganondorf- You tricked me?!

Ganondorf was about to fire a bolt of that black lightning at Link, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground when Pikachu hit him in the back with quick attack. Link charged the Master Sword to full power and sliced the Diamond's Core in half with his Triforce Cut. This caused the Diamond's Core to blow up and launch Diancie into the air. Luckily, Link managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Diancie- Thanks for the save, but…couldn't you have gotten me out of there before destroying the Diamond's Core? That actually hurt you know.

Link- Oops! Sorry! My bad.

Now that the Diamond's Core was destroyed, the beam turning Hyrule into diamond stopped and the land was slowly returning to normal.

Ganondorf- No! What have you ****ing done?!

Then Ganondorf's Triforce of Power lit up and Ganondorf's eyes were glowing red.

Ganondorf- You're all going to ****ing pay!

Suddenly, Ganondorf's body was beginning to transform. His arms and legs were getting larger, his body was getting covered in more of his red hair, tusks like that of a warthog were coming out of his mouth, and it looked like Ganondorf was standing on his arms and legs like an animal. Eventually, Ganondorf had transformed into a ferocious looking monster.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ganon swung its claw at Link and Diancie, but they managed to dodge.

Ash- Link, what the **** is that?!

Link- That's the dark beast, Ganon, Ganondorf's alter ego! He must be really pissed if he's willing to transform like that!

Ganon turned to look at Ash and his Poke'mon.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ash- Charizard, blast burn! Hurry!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard shot the blast burn again, but Ganon opened his mouth and swallowed the large fireball.

Ash- Did he just eat Mega Charizard's strongest attack like that?!

Rotom'dex- Unreal!

Ganon charged for Ash, but Link grabbed Ash with his clawshot and pulled him away before Ganon could ram and/or trample Ash. Instead Ganon slammed into a wall. But instead of turning around to continue attacking Ash and Link, Ganon just continued smashing parts of the cave.

Diancie- That's odd.

Rotom'dex- Affirmative. He is not acting like himself.

Link- Why do you think Ganondorf prefers to not transform into Ganon? Ganon might be as dangerous as Perfect Nazo from Sonic's world, but Ganondorf's mind deteriorates and he becomes nothing more than a brutal savage.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake and parts of the ceiling were falling down.

Rotom'dex- AAAAHH! This place is starting to fall apart! We better get out of here before we're all caved in!

Link, Ash, Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Diancie, and Rotom'dex rushed towards one of the exits, but Ganon jumped in front of them and blocked their way.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Link- Shit! We'll never make it out of here with Ganon getting in our way! And there's not enough time to take him down before this cave collapses!

Ash took a quick look at his surrounds and an idea popped into his head.

Ash- I think I got an idea, but it will be risky. Pikachu, time for the Z-Move!

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Ash activated the Z-Ring, performed the stances for the Z-Move, and transferred his energy to Pikachu through the Z-Ring. Pikachu jumped into the air while his body was glowing from Ash's energy.

Ash- Everyone, you might want to get down. Electric Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt! And Pikachu, make this one a widespread bolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

Pikachu launched the Z-Move, but the bursts of lightning were not attacking Ganon. Instead, they were striking several different parts of the cave. When Pikachu landed back on the ground, the cave began to shake even more violently.

Link- Ash, what have you done?!

Rotom'dex- You've just caused the cave to collapse even faster now!

Ash- I know!

Ganon was about to charge for Link and Ash again, but a large rock fell from the ceiling and hit Ganon on the head. Before Ganon could get back up, a bunch of rocks fell and practically buried Ganon.

Ash- You're welcome. Now let's get out of here!

Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Diancie, and Rotom'dex got to the tunnel system near the cave's entrance, but still underground yet separate from the cave. Link and Ash were about to get out as well, but a bolt of black lightning hit them both. Link was knocked out the cave and into the tunnel where Ash's Poke'mon were, but he dropped the Master Sword. Ash was still in the cave and the Master Sword was lying right next to him. But before anyone could do anything, the cave entrance caved in, leaving Ash trapped inside. Ash got up, turned around, and saw Ganondorf. Ganondorf had blood covering the right half of his face and most of his outfit was shredded.

Ganondorf- You…now you've really done it. You not only ruined my plans, but you actually caused me this much pain! That didn't tickle when you dropped that ceiling on my head! I could just let the cave in crush you, but I would prefer to crush you myself! And the best part is, you don't have any of your Poke'mon to call on.

Ash- I'll admit, I'm not as strong as my Poke'mon. They're the ones doing most of the attacking, but I never sent them into any fight alone! I'm the reason why my Poke'mon are so strong. I jump right into the frontlines with them and I'm the one who trained each and every one of them! My Poke'mon need me just as much as I need them! Now it's time to show you the true strength of a Poke'mon Trainer!

Then Ash reaches for the Master Sword.

Ganondorf- Don't waste your time! Only those who the Master Sword deems worthy can…

Then Ash made Ganondorf eat his words when the Master Sword allowed Ash to pick it up. Ash held it over his head and the symbol of the Triforce on the Master Sword lit up.

Ganondorf- Impossible…

Before Ganondorf knew it, Ash had struck Ganondorf across the chest diagonally. Ganondorf quickly put his hand over the open wound Ash made on his chest and kneeled to the ground.

Ganondorf- Damn you…Ash Ketchum…

Ash pointed the Master Sword at Ganondorf and said something that made Ganondorf eat his words again.

Ash- So tell me, what's it like to get your ass handed to you by the weakest member of the team?

Ganondorf- I'll admit…I've underestimated you…so the blame is on me…but know this…I won't make that mistake next time…

Then Ganondorf escapes through a portal before it vanishes.

Ash- Now if I just had a way to get out of here before this cave collapses.

Luckily, Ash's wish was granted when Mega Charizard's mega punch smashed another hole in the wall. Then Link's clawshot was fired through the hole and grabbed Ash again to pull him to safety.

(Hyrule Castle)

Zelda was using her healing spells to heal Link, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Oshawott, Heracross, Torterra, Talonflame, and Diancie of their injuries. Ash and Link were also telling Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie what happened down there.

Serena- Wow! That was amazing, Ash!

Bonnie- Yeah, you beat Ganondorf without using any Poke'mon!

Link- And you were able to wield the Master Sword. That is very impressive indeed. Especially since the sword doesn't let most who try to even touch it.

Clemont- Really? Who else had been able to touch the Master Sword?

Link- Zelda has been able to touch it a few times. And I've also seen Mario and Sonic wield it. Other than that, Ash is the only other person I know of who the Master Sword deemed worthy. And if the Master Sword has accepted you, then there must be something truly special about you.

Ash- Thanks, Link. By the way, I heard the Master Sword talking to me when I was holding it. I think I know what it was trying to say when we saw Xerneas' tree.

(Back in the forest in Kalos)

Link, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Rotom'dex, and Diancie were back in front of tree again. Link had the Master Sword out and was about to stab the part of the ground where Pikachu marked with a dirt X.

Link- You sure that's what the Master Sword told you. I know the sword can do many wonders, but I'm not sure if the same principles apply to Poke'mon customs.

Ash- We won't know unless we try.

Then Link put the Master Sword into the ground and the Master Sword began to shine bright. The light shined on the tree and the symbol of the Triforce appeared around the tree. Suddenly, the tree transformed into the Legendary Poke'mon, Xerneas.

Diancie- Xerneas!

Xerneas- I am…alive again? How is this…

Diancie- You have my friends to thank for that.

Xerneas looked at Link.

Xerneas- The chosen swordsman of the gods clouded in green. You have a good heart and a strong will. I see it in your eyes. I can see why you were chosen to wield that sword.

Then Xerneas left.

Rotom'dex- Just what kind of sword is that? I can't compute how one sword is capable of all this!

Link- It was created from the magic of Hylia, goddess of Hyrule. And not only is it powerful enough fight Ganondorf, but it can break curses, find something lost, repeal darkness, and so much more.

Serena- That does sound like an amazing tool.

Clemont- Would you mind if I borrow the Master Sword some time to examine how it works?

Link- Actually, I would mind.

(In the bushes nearby)

Jessie, James, and Meowth peeked through the bushes they were hiding in.

Jessie- Did you hear that? A sword with the power of a goddess!

James- I knew that sword was enchanted, but I never knew it was also capable of all that!

Meowth- Let's grab it before they notice!

Then Team Rocket quickly rushed out of the bushes to try and grab the Master Sword while no one was looking. However, a barrier appeared around the sword that shocked them when they tried to touch it.

Jessie- OWCH!

James- What just happened?!

Meowth- Never mind! Let's just grab this divine sword before they notice us!

Little did Team Rocket know, Link was sitting on a rock nearby and watching Team Rocket as they tried to touch the Master Sword.

Link- Hehehe. I could watch this all day.

Bonnie- Link, they are trying to steal your sword.

Ash- Shouldn't we…

Link- Why bother? I'd rather sit back and enjoy the show!

The End


End file.
